ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Breaking the Game of Firefly(Game)
This is a game about the past, present and future in TV shows. Past- Game Of Thrones Present- Breaking Bad Future-Firefly It is in the style of Heavy Rain and Beyond Two Souls, it is a game driven by choice making, for example if I become broke in the past it could make you broke in the present. Story It starts off in the past which is the Game Of Thrones universe. You choose to be on any house but keep in mind that it will have an effect on you in the present and future. You start off in the chosen house fighting for the throne. Keep in mind that if it happens in the books it probably won't happen in the game depending on your choices, the only main thing they will have in common is the chracters and the plot and some over things. After winning or losing the war the game will move on to the present. The character from the present will be created based on the choices you made in the present. The present is about you working for Walt (as I said before the game will not follow what happens in the show) and you're trying to build the biggest empire you can possibly be. You may achieve the goal or you may not, it is all about your choices. After you have finished with the present you will go on to the future, firefly. You will be a crew member on Serenity. Unlike the others this story will be based on how you did in the past and the present, for example if you won the battle in the past and became the biggest drug kingpin in the present then the story might be you are trying to take down other gangs trying to be like what you where in the past and present. There will be several endings in all 3 parts, you just have to make the right choice. Endings Past The good ending- You win the throne and become ruler of the seven kingdoms, most of your friends survive. The bad ending- ''You lose and all your friends die ''The other bad ending- ''Nobody wins and everyone dies ''The death and win ending- ''You die but your house still wins ''Secret Ending- ''You leave the war and live alone in peace(This ending is only triggered by avoiding the Castle Black battle and being a part of the Kings Landing battle and choosing leave when given the choice of fight or leave) '''Present ' The good ending 1.- ''You kill Walt and become the biggest drug kingpin ''The good ending 2.- ''You save Walt and you both become the biggest drug kingpins ''The bad ending 1.- ''You kill Walt and your empire falls apart without him ''The bad ending 2.- ''You save Walt and Walt kills you ''The destroyed empire ending- ''Your empire fails and everyone gets killed ''The jail ending 1.- ''You get arrested, don't give information on Walt and live in jail lonely for the rest of your life ''The jail ending 2.- ''You get arrested, tell the police about Walt and get out of jail a couple years later and live the rest of your life in peace ''The Jessie ending 1.- ''Jesse does not die and he kills you and Walt ''The Jessie ending 2.- ''Jesse does not die and he kills you and fails to kill Walt ''The depression ending 1.- ''You become depressed and kill yourself, Walt dies, and the empire is then run by Jesse ''The depression ending 2.- ''Same as 1 except Jessie dies and the empire falls ''The secret ending 1- ''The empire fails early and you join the D.E.A(This ending is triggered by getting Walt killed during the first encounter with Gus) ''The secret ending 2- ''Walt kills you(This ending is triggered by betraying Walt at any time) '''Future- ' The gang story The good ending- ''You destroy the gang and save Mal and Wash ''The bad ending- ''You destroy the gang but fail to save Wash and Mal and is stranded on the planet due to Wash and Mal dying ''The other ending- ''You save Mal and Wash but fail to take down the gang and give up River '''The crashed ship story ' The good ending- ''You escape ''The bad ending- ''You don't escape '''The Reaver story ' The good ending- ''You kill all the reavers and kill Kaylee or Jayne ''The bad ending- ''The reavers destroy Serenity and both Kaylee and Jayne die ''The other ending- ''You kill all the reavers and kill both Kaylee and Jayne '''The heist story' The good ending- ''You pull off the heist ''The bad ending- ''Everyone dies during the heist ''The other bad ending- ''The feds capture you '''The space war story' The good ending- ''You win the war and nobody dies ''The other good ending- ''You win the war and some characters die ''The bad ending- ''You lose and everyone dies ''The other bad ending- ''You lose and most characters die ''The other ending- ''You die and Mal, Zoe and Wash survive and win The Future storys '''The gang story ' A space gang hijack Serenity and want to rather keep Serenity or have River. You are given 1 week to make a choice but you cannot let them take anything. You plot an attack, you have the choice to make 5 attacks all of which need to be set up. All of them lead to the gang capturing Mal and Wash. You have the choice to rather A. Kill the gang upfront, B. Take the gang out silently or C. give up River. A= Good ending, B= Bad ending and C= other ending The crashed ship story Serenity malfunctions randomly while flying and crashes into an unknown planet. Serenity was damaged badly during the crash and needs to be fixe before it can fly again. You must find some parts so you can be able to fix Serenity. Unfortunatly the place is crawling with weird space creatures. You have a certain time limit to find all the parts or you get the bad ending. The Reaver story The crew visit a massive space station. After a while they find out they are being attacked by Reavers. You must kill all the Reavers. At the end after most of the Reavers are killed they start destroying Serenity and Kaylee and Jayne are both in trouble so you have the choice of: A-Save Jayne, B- Save Kaylee, or C-Save Serenity. Both A and B lead to the good ending and C leads to the other, to get the bad ending you must take too long to reach Serenity after choosing C. The heist story ' Kaylee and Wash locate a military base that contains upgrades for Serenity, a bunch of medical supplies, a massive weapon cache and a safe holding millions of dollars. Your crew agrees to this after some time. You are give 5 options on how you want to rob the base, all of which you will need to find more crew members, more weapons, possibly another ship ECT. Option 1, 5 and 3 lead to the good ending if done right, option 2 leads to bad ending, and 4 will most likely lead you to the other ending but there is a chance of getting the good ending. '''The space war story ' A space war occurs and the crew are a part of it. This story is probably the most choice driven one seeing as the story can go in a completely different direction based on your choices. All the choices you make on during this story will lead to an ending, no final choice, just have to make the right decision at the right time. Weapons (Past) Sword Battle Axe Spear Bow and arrow Dragons(if Tagaryen) Weapons (Present) S&W 4506 Glock 22 (Rare) Ruger KGP-161 Jericho 941 R Ruger SP101 M4A1 Carbine M16A2 MP5K (Rare) AK-47 IMI Uzi M1911A1 S&W M945 Beretta 85F Intratec TEC-9(Rare) Ruger LCR Remington 700 Bolt-Action Rifle(Very Rare) Browning Hi-Power Colt Woodsman Remington 870 AA-12 M60 B.A.R Weapons (Future) Mals gun(Some storys/endings) LeMat Revolver(Some storys/endings) Colt Shopkeeper Remington 1858 Pocket Supermag Ruger Redhawk Police Colt Python M1911A1 SIG-Sauer P220 Sport Vektor CP1 Walther P38 Jericho 941 Glock 119 Desert Eagle Model 120 Kimel AP-9 MP-40 Uzi UMP-55 Beretta PM12S Mark 3 AKM G36K L85A1 AKU-96 AKMSU M1 Carbine M4A1 CAR-15 CAR-25 H&K SL8 H&K Model 770 Mare's Leg Double Barrel Shotun Triple Barrel Shotgun Winchester 1300 Vera(Some storys/endings) '''Secret(Obtainable in all unless said) LOTR Ring Gravity Gun Ray-gun(Except Future) Ricin(Only present) Lightsaber Online Features Past Battle- ''Two houses battle for the throne ''Sword fighting- ''Two players sword fight ''Jousting- ''Jousting ''Defend/destroy the kingdom- ''One team defends their kingdom while the other tries to destroy it. '''Present ' Deathmatch- ''Two to four teams fight until one team is left ''Empire- ''Two to four teams must build their empire and hire the right cooks and dealers to build their empire. The game goes on until all but 1 empire falls off the market. ''Quick Empire- ''Two teams must try to build the biggest empire they can in 5 minutes. ''Last man standing- ''15-30 players fight in a free for all deathmatch with 3 lives until only 1 man lives. ''Meth cook-out- ''2-4 players must under go a series of mini-games and tasks to cook meth. The person that cooks the purest meth wins. '''Future ' War- ''2-4 team fight until one is left standing. ''Heist- ''Two teams must pull off a heist and the team that steals the most money wins ''Pilot- ''2-10 spaceships fight until only 1 is left ''Pilot and crew-'' Pilot but with now 2-15 spaceships with crew to repair the ship and help attack the others. The crew can also board and take down other ships but only has 2 lives ''Stand-off- ''Two players stand opposite of each other and is given a countdown from 5, whoever presses the right button the fastest wins. It is best out of 3 '''All' Free Roam-''Roam all 3 times with the option of jumping times. This is just one big lobby with millions of players roaming. The option to explore witout being killed by other players is available. Locations for Deathmatch,Battle,ECT '''Past' Winterfell Kings Landing DragonStone The haunted forest The wall Riverrun Castle Black Present Street Hajiilee Meth Lab 1 Meth Lab 2 The Arryans place Car Wash El Paso Motel D.E.A building Los Pollos Hermanos Hospital Future Serenity Desert Market Mystery planet 1 Mystery planet 2 Bar Ariel Space station Military Base Story Path(Past) Good Ending ' ''Targaryen '' Choose house Targaryen- Kill Viserys- Agree to Drogos proposal- Attack the group- Take Drogos gift- Head north-Save Daenerys- Go back- Help Drogo- Help Jorah- Kill survivor- Wait- Get an army- Always answer nicely to Tryi-Disagree- Leave without attacking- Do not continue going to Winterfell- Attack the Stark group- Burn the survivor- Keep all the dragons- Go with Daenerys plan- Do not go off the plan- Kill Tryi- Head to Winterfell again- Persuade the group to join you- Go with Drogos plan- Attack Winterfell as soon as possible- Save the dragon- Go to Jorah- Kidnap Robb- Give Robb a choice- Kill the person Robb chooses(Does not matter who) and take the other hostage- Put Jorah in charge of Winterfell and send Drogo back- Keep the men as your own- Torture Robb for information- Torture the other person for information- Threaten to kill them- Accuse Robb of lying and torture the other person- Tell Jorah about Castle Black- Head to Castle Black- Go with Gerels plan- Attack Castle Black- Confirm Jon Snows death- Confirm Jaime Lannesters death- Fight Jaime- Decline Jaimes offer- Take Jaime hostage- Retreat- Put Jaime with Robb- Torture Jaime for information- Do not go to Kings Landing- Go back to Castle Black- Kill Samwell- Take Castle Black- Put Gerel in charge of Castle Black- Head back to Winterfell- Look for Jaime- Kill Robb- Go with Jorahs plan- Try to make it in time for the Kings Landing battle- Attack Kings Landing- Confirm Arya Starks death- Let Arya go- Fight Sandor- Kill Sandor- Confirm Joffery Baratheons death- Fight Joffery- Flee the fight- Retreat back to Castle Black- Capture Arya- Kill Diherya- Lie about Diherya to Gerel- Defend Castle Black-Kill Stannis- Head to Kings Landing- Kill Tyrion and Jaime- Attack Kings Landing- Save Daenerys- Let Arya go- Keep Bran alive- Accept Bran and Aryas offer- Drown Cersei- Stab Littlefinger- Head to the throne- Summon Drogo- Torture Joffery- Defend the throne- Kill Joffery- Take the throne ''Stark Choose house Stark- Go with Robb- Predict the outsiders are enemys- Attack the Targaryens- Attack Jorah- Let him escape- Retreat to Winterfell- Go with Catelyns plan- Continue following the Targaryens- Defend Castle Black- Confirm Catelyns death- Kill Drogo and Viserys- Save Jon- Retreat to Winterfell- Cheer up Robb- Head back to Castle Black- Go with Jons plan- Cancel the attack- Send Jon back to Winterfell- Send only a quarter of the army to check out the other group- Let them tag along but don't trust them- Head back to Winterfell- Do not confirm Robbs death- Defend Winterfell- Head back to Castle Black- Attack Castle Black- Capture Tyrion- Kill Tyrion- Kill Stannis- Take back Castle Black- Follow the Targaryens- Forgive Gerel- Go with Gerels plan- Attack Kings Landing- Kill Jorah- Stay at the back- Do not save Daenerys- Save Sansa- Kill Jaime- Impail Joffery on the throne- Take the throne Lannester/Baratheon '' Stay at Kings Landing- Confirm Robets death- Protect Joffery- Take Ned as prisoner- Kill Ned secretly- Lie about Neds death- Stay at Kings Landing- Protect Kings Landing- Confirm Jofferys death- Kill Deanerys- Go for the Starks- Accept the Starks surrender- Kill the last of the Targaryens- Get the throne Note: Even know this is the easiest it is also the most boring and short '''Bad Ending ' Targaryen '' Let Viserys live- Don't stop Viserys- Leave the group- Go to Kings Landing- Refuse to get an army- Attack Kings Landing- Confirm Jorahs death- Confirm Viserys death- Confirm Drogos death- Try to take the throne ''Stark '' Make Robb and Catalyn stay for a bit- Don't try to stop Ned- Run the the front- Try to save Robb ''Lannester/Baratheon '' Make Tyrion, Jaime and Joffery leave to Winterfell with you- Try to take back Kings Landing- Confirm Tyrions death- Confirm Jofferys death- Confirm Cerseis death- Attack Ned '''The Other Bad Ending ' Choose any house and playthrough until the final battle, when you get there kill all the Targaryens and then attack the throne early. Note: Sometimes this may go wrong and you will get the other bad ending, not this one. '''The Win and Die Ending Get to the final battle as any house and die during the battle. Note: It is kind of a gamble doing this ending because you may get both of the bad endings doing this Story Path (Present) Good Ending 1# Note: You have to win the throne in the past for this ending to work properly Cook blue meth- Exchange recipes with Walt- Go with Jessies plan- Choose Gus- Don't rat out on Walt- Go with Jesse and Mike- Help Jesse- Lie to Hank- Blame Tuco- Lie about what you know about Gus- Lie about what you know about Walt- Meet Hector- Go with Walt- Refuse to help Walt kill Mike but don't try to stop him- Go on Walts side- Ask Hector for help- Kill Gus- Kill Mike- Kill Tuco- Go down the right tunnel- Betray both Walt and Jessie- Kill Jesse- Fight Walt- Let Walt fall Category:Video games